


Pastries and dorky husbands

by leeaqua



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Baking, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:54:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22086727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leeaqua/pseuds/leeaqua
Summary: The Netherlands had been stressed lately so being the amazing husband he is Denmark decides to help him relax.
Relationships: Denmark/Netherlands (Hetalia)
Kudos: 24





	Pastries and dorky husbands

Lars- Netherlands  
Mikkel- Denmark 

It was no secret that Mikkel liked to bake. He loved to bake for others. Baked goods made the best gifts in his opinion. The smiles, the sparkle in their eye when he gave them cookies, cakes or pastries made him feel warm and fuzzy inside. But nothing made him happier than baking for Lars. His husband's calm almost stern demeanour would vanish at the sight of a cupcake with sprinkles or heart shaped cookies. He's cheeks would be turned a rosy colour, his green eyes would sparkle with pure joy, love and appreciation for the man he married. 

Mikkel was busying himself in the kitchen one autumn evening. Lars was having a real rough time at work lately and often came home and went straight to bed after dinner without a word to him only to wake up aching the next morning. Mikkel intended to change that so the moment he got home he got straight into baking. He was going to make Appelflappen, the dutchman's favourite and perfect to have later that evening as they cuddled on the couch.

Before the Dutchman was halfway through the door he was greeted by his puppy dog of a husband giving him a peck on his cheek and the mouth watering smell of Apple and cinnamon."You've been baking." He said stating the obvious. "It's nice to see you too. Had a good day?" He asked already knowing the answer. His husband sighed placing his coat on the banister. "What's the occasion, no birthdays coming up?"  
"I know but ya've been real stressed lately and I thought baking ya' favourite pastries would help" he replied pulling the scarf from around his neck and placing it in the banister alongside the coat. He took hold of the others hands admiring the way his ring glinted in the light as he kissed his cold knuckles. "And I've been neglecting you...I'm sorry." He apologised cheeks a little red from the others display of affection though it was masked from the redness brought on by cold. "It's fine, go sit down, dinner is nearly ready and the Appelflappen will have cooled enough by the time we've done" Mikkel said.

Later that evening the two husbands sat on the couch surrounded by blankets as they ate the delicious handmade pastries and watched tv. Lars leant his head on the others shoulder. A small smile on his face. He had the best husband he could ever dream off and he couldn't be happier.

**Author's Note:**

> This was a Secret Santa gift for oh-mein-prussia on Tumblr.


End file.
